Walter Beaumont
Walter Beaumont is the primary antagonist in the Mafia III DLC Faster, Baby!. History Background Walter "Slim" Beaumont is the Sheriff of Sinclair Parish, a small rural farming community outside of New Bordeaux. As a southern white supremacist, Slim runs his Sheriff's Department as though Jim Crow is still the law of the land. He and his Deputies operate with absolute impunity and use their power to keep the population of his Parish white through intimidation, harassment, and even murder. He has influential friends in state government and the Southern Union, who fully support his efforts, financing his upcoming bid for re-election. Civil Rights Case In 1967 Charles Laveau and his activist movement began building a civil rights case against Beaumont. Working with an attorney out of Washington D.C., they spent the next year gathering evidence and witness testimony to present before a federal court. Helping Laveau with the case was Ezekiel Dandridge, who was meeting with witnesses and gathering evidence. While leaving Sinclair Parish late one evening, Ezekiel stopped to phone Laveau. As they spoke, he was approached by Sheriff Beaumont, who asked what he was doing in his Parish so late. After a brief conversation, Beaumont shot and killed him. Upon inspecting Ezekiel's vehicle, Beaumont discovered The Folder containing all the evidence the movement had gathered over the last year. He takes the evidence back to his office for safekeeping. While looking through the folder, Beaumont learns what Laveau's movement has been up to. After making some notes and highlighting some names, he places the Sheriff's Department on high alert, locking down the Parish while he begins tracking down the witnesses, having his Deputies cut them off as he prepares to move in and deal with them. Fighting Back The following evening Roxy Laveau and Lincoln Clay infiltrate the Sinclair Sheriff's Office and retrieve their evidence from Beaumont's desk. When they discover the Sheriff's plan, they quickly devise their own to save the remaining witnesses. Using Roxy's Lassiter Nightcrawler, Clay and Laveau head around Sinclair Parish stirring up trouble in order to distract the Sheriff's Department long enough for Mitch "M.J." Decosta to get the last three witnesses safely out of Sinclair Parish. The plan is a success and the witnesses are taken to safety, but Beaumont manages to track them down to the De Costa Family Farm, capturing Lincoln Clay and the folder of evidence he was carrying. With Lincoln now in chains, Slim tells him his friends got away, but he has the folder, and without that, it's just going to be their word against that of a God-fearing white man. When it's all said and done, Beaumont says he'll probably be elected governor. Downfall Underestimating the group's determination, Beaumont is surprised when a shot rings out and kills one of his men. When a second shot frees Lincoln from his chains, Slim panics and runs off. Now free, Lincoln kills his remaining captor and goes after Beaumont, killing anyone who gets in his way. After rejoining with Roxy, the two chase Slim across the Parish while his Deputies attempt to intervene, but in the end their efforts are in vain as Beaumont's run is brought to an end. Cornered and defeated, Walter Beaumont laments how he always thought he'd die on his front porch in his rocking chair. His mood quickly changes when he's told they have no plans to kill him, as his death would solve nothing. The only way to bring about lasting change is to make him answer for his crimes. In a last effort to one-up his captors, he declares how he knows powerful people, a thought left incomplete as he's knocked unconscious and taken away to be turned over to the authorities. Fate The arrest and subsequent conviction of Sheriff Walter Beaumont exploded from a story of small-town corruption into national news. Beaumont named names and implicated over a dozen co-conspirators in the Sinclair Parish Sheriff's Department. He identified members of the white supremacist Southern Union, some of whom belonged to the Louisiana political machine. For his part, Beaumont accepted a sentence of 15 years in prison. He served 12, most of it in solitary confinement for his own safety. He was shot and killed in 1989 in the driveway of his home. There were no suspects and no one was ever charged. Appearances *Another Brother Falls *Kickin' Up Dust *Ain't Nowhere Safer Notable Murders *Ezekiel Dandridge Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Walter Beaumont 2.jpg|Beaumont at a news interview Sinclair Parish Billboard 3.jpg|Sheriff's re-election billboard Another Brother Falls 4.jpg|Slim with The Folder Concerned Citizens 3.jpg|Beaumont's arrest Walter Beaumont 3.jpg|Beaumont's death in 1989 Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Antagonist Category:Law Enforcement